


Destiny

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n bumps into the one he was meant to be with.





	Destiny

_Y/n walked down the street.  
_

_He was sick of it._

_He’d gotten to work and everything went to hell._

_The new boss was a major piece of shit._

_He reshuffled the staff, placing them wherever, despite the fact that most of them didn’t specialise in the area he placed them in._

_Then, there was the fact that he blatantly did it so he could have the hot women of the office work around him._

_The boss, Roger was his name, fucking Roger, had decided because of the ‘poor performance’ of y/n, he would be demoted to an assistant secretary._

_He was completely pissed and kept his mouth shut, knowing if he said anything he’d most likely get fired._

_So, here he was, walking down some random street back to his house, thinking about what the fuck he was going to do, when he hit something solid and fell backwards.  
_

_Luckily, a pair of arms wrapped around him and caught him, saving him from cracking his skull open on the pavement._

_Looking up, he saw the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen._

_He stared into them, able to see all the hurt and pain built up in them._

_He looked at the man’s face._

_Damn it if this wasn’t the most perfect person in the world._

_He had beautiful freckles littering his nose and cheeks._

_Beautiful red lips, slightly chapped, but gorgeous nonetheless._

_He had brownish blonde hair, which looked as though it would be softer than a feather._

_The man cleared his throat, y/n’s face burning with embarrassment, knowing he’d just been caught staring._

_He looked down to the ground, avoiding the man’s eyes._

_“Umm. I’m so sorry. I-I-I wasn’t watching where I was going”, he rambled._

_“It’s ok, dude. I don’t mind. Just, maybe give me your number, and I’ll let it slide?” he proposed, a slight smirk on his face._

_Y/n lifted his eyebrows in shock._

_What the hell? Did this guy just ask him out?_

_He couldn’t say anything, shocked, but also not knowing if the guy was being serious._

_“Ok. So I’m gonna take your silence as a yes. Meet me at Quake. 8 o’clock tomorrow. Ok?” he said, staring into y/n’s eyes, a smile still on his face._

_Y/n nodded, causing the man to chuckle and walk away._

_Wait, he just got asked out._

_But he didn’t even know the guy’s name._

_Y/n walked home, wondering if it would be safe to go._

_Then again, Quake was always fairly busy, so he should be safe there._

_He decided he’d go._

_The guy was hot._

_Besides, it’s not like he had anything better to do._

_It had been three months since the date, and things were great for y/n.  
_

_The guy he met was called Dean Winchester._

_He didn’t specify what he did, just something to do with hunting and he had to travel a bit._

_But he’d been doing it less over the past few months._

_They had been dating properly for a while now._

_Dean stayed at y/n’s house, after y/n found out he was living at a motel._

_It was strange for him to catch feelings this fast, but Dean was perfect._

_Hot face._

_Hot body._

_Big in all the right places._

_Most importantly, he was sweet as hell and protective._

_Y/n knew he was safe with Dean around._

_He always told Dean **'People like you don’t exist in real life’** , happy he finally had someone to love him the way Dean did. _

_Happy he had one of those people that could he always depend on._

He got home from work, to see Dean cooking some dinner. 

Lasagne.

Y/n’s favourite. 

The fact that Dean could cook so well was a bonus. 

The couple ate together, before cuddling on the couch and watching some TV. 

They eventually made their way up the stairs and into the shower, cleaning themselves after getting a bit dirtier with some fun. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy they had each other.

Y/n shot up and looked around. 

The other side of the bed was empty. Where the hell was Dean?

Making his way downstairs, Dean was nowhere in sight. 

Y/n passed the calendar, before doing a double take.

It was still October. 

How the hell was it October?

Y/n looked outside, noticing the Halloween decorations still up, his post dated to October at the latest, horror movies being the only thing scheduled on TV.

He realized exactly what happened. 

It was all a dream. 

Dammit! He should’ve known. 

Nothing good like that would ever happen to him.

He got ready for work and headed out, trying to push the vivid dream out of his mind. 

Walking down the street, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t see the man stood in front of him.

Suddenly, he crashed into something and began falling. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him and held him close.

Y/n had a serious case of déjà vu right now.

Looking up, he saw the face that had been burned into his head, the man he fell in love with overnight.

“Y/n?” Dean asked, having had the same dream.

“D-Dean?”

Both men were astonished to see each other again. 

Well, for the first time, seeing as they had never actually met before.

Dean immediately pressed his lips onto y/n’s, knowing this was meant to happen. 

They’d have the three months of happiness they’d dreamed of. 

Along with another few decades of joy with each other. 

Because this was their destiny. 


End file.
